Clyde Philmore Eats King Bob's Pizza and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Clyde Philmore had a naughty plan. Clyde: I'm going to eat King Bob's pizza! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Clyde went off to the jungle gym, and he climbed up to the top of the jungle gym. Then he confronted King Bob who was having pizza for lunch. Clyde: Hi there, Kingy! King Bob was angry. King Bob: What?! The impertinence! Clyde, what do you want for me now?! Clyde: I'm going to eat your pizza! King Bob: Oh no you don't! If you dare get your hands on my pizza, you will be in big trouble and you'll be sent to the dodgeball wall! Clyde: Not if I can help it! I'm going to eat your pizza right now! King Bob: Nonononononononononononono! If you dare touch my pizza, you're in trouble! Clyde took no notice, and he grabbed King Bob's pizza and ate it all up. Clyde: Yeah! That's a good pizza! Hahahahahahahahahaha! King Bob was very angry. King Bob: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Clyde, how dare you eat my pizza?! That's it, you will be in big trouble! Then King Bob called to Jordan and Jerome. King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, get over here right now! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What is it, sire? King Bob: That guy from 5th Grade Clyde Philmore ate my pizza! Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Jerome: Oh no, this is terrible! How dare Clyde do this?! Thanks for telling us, sire! King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, take him to the dodgeball wall right now! Then tell Miss Finster about what Clyde did and take her to see him who will take him to Principal Prickly's office! Jordan: Yes, sire! Jerome: Yes, sire! Jordan and Jerome picked up Clyde and carried him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Then they placed Clyde on the dodgeball wall. Jordan: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Jerome: This is what you get for breaking the law by eating King Bob's pizza! Then Jordan and Jerome left Clyde at the dodgeball wall. Clyde: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Jordan and Jerome bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Clyde ate King Bob's pizza! Jerome: Yeah, that's very naughty! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Philmore a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Jordan: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Jerome: Follow us! Then Jordan and Jerome took Miss Finster to see Clyde. Jordan: Here he is, give that Clyde a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, boys! I'll deal with him! Jerome: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Jordan and Jerome left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Clyde. Miss Finster: Philmore, how dare you eat King Bob's pizza?! You know you're allowed to eat someone's pizza! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Clyde to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Clyde: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Philmore ate King Bob's pizza! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Clyde a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Clyde. Principal Prickly: Clyde, I'm very disappointed in you for eating King Bob's pizza. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever eat any other student's food! You see eating any other student's food undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you're suspended for 20 days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Clyde's parents were furious with Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you eat King Bob's pizza? You know eating other student's food is greedy and naughty. Clyde's mum: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 20 days! Clyde's dad: This means no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! And also, you will eat fruits and vegetables for the rest of 20 days! Clyde's mum: Go to your room now! Clyde went up to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore and Jerome Eric as King Bob Joey as Jordan Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Diesel as Clyde's dad Allison as Clyde's mum Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia